Sincere Secrets
by NemoAarkan
Summary: During an important mission, Kiba discovers he holds feelings for one of his best friends. Will he be able to endure the successive wounds caused by this crush, or will he be victorious in the end? ShikaxKiba, Yaoi, OCs with no relationships.
1. Underneath

_"You cannot take away what's underneath..."  
- "Underneath", Tarja Turunen_

_

* * *

_

**AN: I don't own Naruto nor any of the songs/lyrics used in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Kiba softly drifted off from his sleep, lazily opening his eyes. He felt Shikamaru's warm body against his back, spooning him, with his arms squeezing him gently. Kiba's boyfriend breathing was so soothing and calm that it eased up all of Kiba's twinkling senses. He softly stroke Shikamaru's hand on his chest. The said boy moved slightly during his sleep, as he adjusted himself more comfortably on Kiba's body, pulling the red-tattooed boy closer to himself. Feeling his love's chin over his shoulder made Kiba shiver and smile, as he adjust himself to be closer and deeper in his lover's embrace. The warmth coming from the body of the other teen just made Kiba even more comfortable, and soon, the brunet started feeling dizzy. Drifting away, Kiba recalled the past times: he and Shikamaru had been together for about two or three months, but, before that; Kiba went through a very rough time: a lot of misery and anguish setting his heart apart. And all this had happened because of Shikamaru, who was finding a way to redeem himself, pulling Kiba in his warm sleeping embrace, and making the brunet forget all the pain, and replace it with these moments of beautiful happiness. As his eyes closed, he drifted in his memories, ever since the past June…

* * *

**AN: So, this was just a little first prologue! ^^ Hope you like it ;D  
**


	2. Taste The Day

_"Oh, feel the day_  
_ Can you remagine yourself?_  
_ Oh, taste the day_  
_ Will you remagine your life?"_

_"Taste The Day", After Forever_

* * *

Middle June. Spring was softly drifting away, as the sun shined stronger and stronger. Even if the weather was quite amazing, the work of the ninjas hadn't decreased at all. Criminals, thugs, assassins, pretty much everything infested the beautiful village.

Dealing with all these concerns, Tsunade tried to hand to the different ninjas assignments that they would be able to accomplish. And one of them seemed fairly difficult. An organized crime group seemed to be terrorizing nearby villages, and they had requested the aid of the ninjas. Obviously that any young ninja could deal easily with a common thug, but these criminals weren't normal: they were well trained, precise, and very organized.

Tsunade knew that she had to choose ninjas she trusted. Pondering about this, she decided to send Kiba and Shikamaru on this mission. But, when Tsunade gave it a second thought, her plan didn't seemed very intelligent. Kiba and Shikamaru were very good, and very talented, but, unfortunately, they would drift off way too easily. She needed someone she could trust, that was talented as well, and could guide the boys in a correct way.

Yukari did appeared in her mind, but she immediately set her away. If she sent Yukari, then the mission would be a complete disaster. Not that Yukari was a bad ninja, no, she was very good, but she drifted off even more than the other two, so they would just follow her.

Tsunade thought. Yukari had brilliant success on missions when she was accompanied by Haruhi. Tsunade quite liked the girl: hard-working, intelligent, very discrete, but with a very strong personality. With the right techniques, Kiba and Shikamaru would obey her like well-trained puppies. 'Perfect' Tsunade concluded.

She asked Shizune to summon the three kids. Not long enough, the three of them were there.

"I have a mission for you" Tsunade announced.

Leaving with the details of the missions, the three ninjas investigated every site connected to the crime, made questions, and inspected the places. Haruhi had successfully forced Shikamaru to use his extraordinarily high IQ, and Kiba to use his excellent nose. With time, they were led to the hideout of some of the underlings of the group. With the use of force, the triplet was able to understand that these crimes were happening on other places, and the group responsible for them had many branches. They were lucky enough to be able to take the location of the heads of the squad, whose stronghold was in another village.

Making haste to said location, the three friends decided to ease their running, and walk a little bit, with Haruhi leading the way.

Kiba sighed. When Tsunade gave them the details of the mission, he expected it to be much more exciting then what was being.

Shikamaru seemed to be sharing his thoughts. He said as well, adding it with his very personal quote:

"What a drag." Having already repeated the quote for about a million times.

"Yes, Shikamaru, we know." Haruhi sighed, walking ahead of the boys, lost in her schemes and tactics.

Kiba gave a short glance on Shikamaru when he said his quote, and he was awestruck. 'When has Shikamaru became so handsome?… What the hell?' He shook his head vigorously, trying to make those thoughts disappear. Being on the top of his head, Akamaru whined in disapproval when he nearly fell due to Kiba's exaggerated head shacking.

"Oh… Sorry, buddy." Kiba excused himself, making an apologetic expression, and patting his puppy's head. Akamaru whined as saying he forgiven Kiba.

Shikamaru was staring at Kiba, smiling with warmth, and the red-tattooed boy noticed. Somewhat, he started to feel warm in his face, but he just thought it was the sun.

"What?" He asked, half-harshly.

"Nothing…" Shikamaru smiled even more, as he glanced to the path they were taking again. "I just think you get very cute when you are talking to Akamaru."

Kiba felt the heat on his face grow very quickly, until it turned to pure fire. 'Why the hell am I blushing?' His heart was roaring in his chest, and he followed the instinct to cover his burning cheeks away. Fortunately for him, Shikamaru didn't notice at all. Still, when he started looking forward again, Kiba realized that Haruhi had been staring at him all along.

'Shit.' He thought. 'She saw it.'

He didn't know what to do of that either, he had never felt this way before. 'What the heck is happening?'

It turned out the mission hadn't been hard at all. The stronghold wasn't ready to be breached, it was easy to eliminate the guards, and even easier to force the heads of the movement to suspend the operations (one got a bite of Akamaru in his backside just to speed the process.)

When they had dealt with all the criminals, they rushed back to the village, to report their successful mission. They made some breaks through the journey, either stopping at all, or just walking to recover their breath. In one of these walks, Haruhi pulled Kiba closer to herself, as they stayed slightly back, and let Shikamaru lead the way. Distracted as the shadow ninja was, he didn't even realize it. Haruhi approached Kiba's ear while walking, as she whispered softly:

"You are falling for him, aren't you?"

Kiba turned beyond crimson, and his heart roared as his pulse speeded up.

"No, I'm not!" He shouted, speeding his step, and taking the lead of the group, moving away from his two partners.

"What got into him?" Shikamaru inquired, raising an eyebrow as he saw him move away.

"Oh, the personification of laziness." Haruhi said, smirking.


	3. Falling Awake

_"Falling awake from the walking sleep...  
__And all that remains__ is the dying memory"_

_-"Falling Awake", Tarja Turunen  
_

* * *

Two weeks passed since that mission. The spring blossoms were almost all gone, falling under the heat that increased day by day. The weather pronounced a very a good summer. But Kiba's days were as dark as the night.

With that time, Kiba finally discovered that Haruhi was right: he had fallen for Shikamaru. His friend was stuck in his head during those last weeks. Kiba's chest was filled with an urge to be with him, an urge to be embracing him at every second of his day. The urge to be the center of his world was also something very present in Kiba's mind. The brunet was trying the hardest he managed not to give too much signs of the true feelings he was currently bearing, but sometimes it was just very difficult for him not to act like his heart demanded. And, as Shikamaru never asked him to stop hugging him or giving him attention, Kiba kept with his actions. He didn't fool himself with fantasies of dating the shadow ninja. It was obviously his heart deepest craving, but he knew it was impossible, so, trying to satisfy his obsessive devotion for Shikamaru, Kiba just wanted to be closer to his friend.

But things were getting widely out of wing. Shikamaru behaved just as before, and he hung out a lot more with Ino and Chouji than with Kiba, and that affected the dog ninja in a very cruel and stupid way, in a way the young red-tattooed boy didn't believed that was possible. But, he felt like his heart was being tore apart very slowly, the ache was unbearable. He knew, obviously, that it was stupid to feel that way: they were Shikamaru's closest, most trusted and dearest friends, it was normal that he had a closer relationship to them than with Kiba, but the dog nin wanted to feel special. And he just didn't. He felt left out, an outsider, put aside and ignored.

Shikamaru once asked him if anything was wrong and if Kiba was alright. Obviously, the brunet boy denied it persistently, but he urgently yearned for an embrace of the shadow ninja, so Kiba could understand he cared. Shikamaru acted a bit cold and distant because he had no idea what to do in those situations, but Kiba just wanted to feel special, embraced, wanted to feel that Shikamaru was there for him, to help him go through that stupid crush. If Shikamaru was there when we was down, Kiba's strength to face this crisis with be renovated.

Even his mother understood that something wasn't ok. It wasn't her common trait to talk to him and display she cared, but she was trying to comprehend what was devouring her son from within. Because the signs of these feelings were affecting Kiba immensely: he ate about a quarter or a fifth of what he used to eat, when he ate, so he was getting weaker and weaker. He was crying himself to sleep, and he rarely slept. Poor Akamaru was completely desperate in trying to help his master and cheer him up, and Kiba needed help. He was hitting the bottom. He was starting to get so weary he didn't even recognized himself on the mirror.

He even tried to slice his wrists once, but ended up by being stopped by his brave young pup and loyal friend. Completely destroyed, Akamaru told Haruhi of what he saw. She and Yukari nearly killed him.

They weren't being much of a help, Haruhi and Yukari… He knew they were trying to cheer him up, but they were just failing.

Obviously, Kiba tried to act normally around the guys when they hung out, but his weary state, and distance stare just made everyone notice that something was definitely not ok with Kiba.

Kiba woke up in a day that seemed no different from another. He had been able to get some sleep last night, fortunately. He rose up, but his heart weighted like lead.

Akamaru whined near his master, licking his bare legs.

Kiba sat on the floor, and started stroking Akamaru's fur.

"What would I do without you, Akamaru?" The red-tattooed teen sadly said.

Akamaru barked, like saying: "I honestly don't know!"

Kiba smiled, and the excited puppy barked out something.

"You want to go out there? To the forest?" Kiba inquired, smiling with Akamaru's excitement.

Akamaru barked enthusiastically, like nodding, as he ran like a mad dog through the house.

Kiba chased after him, with his eyes teary. His best buddy was doing everything he could to cheer him up. He wasn't like Kiba himself: Akamaru was so sure he had a place on Kiba's heart, and he didn't go mad at Kiba to be so focused on Shikamaru. No. Akamaru was there to support him, to take him back up when he had hit the bottom hard. Tears flew through his eyes, as a new smile glittered through his face, and he chased the puppy through the forest.

Akamaru went back, and jumped to his master's arms, licking his tears away, and whined, like he was inquiring: "Why are you crying?"

"Because, buddy…" Kiba started. "Despite that I am in love with Shikamaru, and I am doing everything to get his attention, you are here by my side, always willing to help, to cheer me up." He hugged Akamaru. "I am so sorry. You must be dead worried; I will make an effort for you and for everyone supporting me!"

The puppy barked affirmably, as he nuzzled his master's nose.

Kiba smiled. "I have been disappointing everyone around me… I have drowning so much in depression, I forgot that you guys gone down with me, worried about me. I am so sorry… Please forgive me." He hugged his buddy one more time, as one solitary tear felt down his eye, and rolled down his cheek. "I will try to eat, sleep and change my behavior for you. You guys deserve it, after everything I made you go through." Kiba said, and took Akamaru home in his arms, drying his tears.


	4. All Is Over

_"I am the hole in your broken heart...  
I am the reason we all depart..."_

_"Poetry For The Poisoned, Part III: All Is Over", Kamelot  
_

* * *

Kiba washed himself in the shower, trying to leave behind days of sorrow and anguish. Obviously his heart still weighted incredibly, but he had his friends to make him fight now. Trying to resist all the things that had been senselessly disturbing was his objective now.

He didn't know how that was going to work out, but he had to be strong for himself, Akamaru and all his friends. Leaving the shower and cleaning himself, with that same ache pointing his heart, Kiba sighed, trying to check if the pain smothered. It didn't. Resigned to bear that uncomfortable presence, Kiba went down for breakfast.

His mom stated he was looking better, and he earned a small smile from her.

Decided not to endure his mom strange and awkward acting, like she knew what was happening, Kiba ate his breakfast, grabbed Akamaru, and left for Yukari's.

Yukari Fuyuasa was part of the Fuyuasa clan, a known clan for their ability to work with the shadows. Maybe not the way Shikamaru did it (Kiba slapped himself to be thinking of the boy again), but using them as ways to disappear and reappear in a shadowy battle field.

Kiba knocked the door. He was always a bit frightened of Yukari's father: Masashi Fuyuasa was one of the heads of the actual Fuyuasa clan, and head of the clan in Konohagakure. The young Inuzuka expected the door to open, and Yukari's father appearing at the door.

"Hi, Fuyuasa-sama" Kiba reverently headed towards the man. Akamaru have gave him a complementing bark.

"Kiba." Masashi said, with a slight tone of mockery. He called Yukari. "Yukari, Kiba's here."

"WHAT?" She ran out of her room, and went to the door. When she saw Kiba standing by the door step, she gave him a big hug.

Masashi closed the door, and moved to the living room.

"Ouch, that hug was too tight." Kiba said, checking the state of his rips.

"What are you doing here?" Yukari inquired.

"I came to apologize..." Kiba started, but was interrupted with an angry bark of Akamaru, who was not happy for being ignored by Yukari.

"Oh, sorry, Aka-chan." Kiba chuckled at this nickname Akamaru got from the girls, but the dog proudly ignored his master's incomprehension of the cuteness, and was stroked by Yukari.

"Well, as I was saying…" Kiba resumed. "I have been really down lately, and I dragged you down with me. I just came to say I will try to get this situation better, though it still hurts…" He placed a hand on his heart.

Yukari made an understanding smile, and she just noticed Kiba's hands had been behind his backs all along.

"What are you hiding there?" Yukari inquired.

"Oh, are you talking about these?" Kiba handed Yukari a bunch of violets.

"Aww, flowers! Why didn't you give it when you first saw me?" She asked, smelling them.

"Are you kidding?" Kiba stared at her like she was mad. "And your father would have ripped me in tiny little pieces."

"Oh, don't be like that. He is not that mean." Yukari said, innocently.

"Have you been taking your medicine?" Kiba inquired, astonished.

"Shush." Yukari smiled, as she punched Kiba's shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurts!" He faked, laughing.

"You are growing softer! You need to get your skills back in place!" Yukari said in a tone, resembling his mother.

"Oh great, now I have two mothers!" Kiba face palmed. "Can we just move along and go to Haruhi's?"

"Yeah, I suppose it's ok." She and Kiba left for Haruhi's house. On the way, Yukari turned to Kiba, completed distracted.

"Do you know what Ino told me?" Yukari inquired.

Kiba's eyes shot open, and ears as well, hopping that it was good news from Shikamaru's possible affection towards him.

"She told me Chouji likes Shika…. Oh shit." Yukari just realized he was not gossiping around with Haruhi, she was talking to Kiba. And his face got really gloomy suddenly.

'Fuck.' "It's just platonic! Really!" Yukari insisted, holding Kiba's hands on hers.

"He has more chances than I do…" Kiba sighed faintly, and Yukari saw the shadow of a tear spawning on his eye.

"What?" Yukari felt the urge to slap him, but she contained herself. "Do you look at the mirror? You are very attractive! Really! Do you think Shikamaru will chose Chouji, if he is gay, when he has you as a very reliable offer?"

"It's not about a choice, it's about liking." Kiba sighed. "Just, we shouldn't talk about this anymore,"

"Ok…" Yukari felt that Kiba had gone down. Akamaru kept whining on the top of his master's head. 'I screwed up. I hope Haruhi knows how to cheer him up.'

Kiba felt like his heart had just sunk in a sea of needles. He just breathed on, and tried to relax and forget it. 'Ok, everything is ok.'

They kept moving slowly, and, soon, Haruhi's house could be sighted.

"Here it is!" Yukari took Kiba by the hand and speeded her pace.

She knocked at the door enthusiastically, hoping that Haruhi knew a way to cheer Kiba up.

This time, Haruhi's older sister, Kumiko, opened the door.

"Yukari! Kiba!" She said, enthusiastically. "Haruhi is on her bedroom! Go and meet her!"

"Thank you, Kumiko-san!" Both thanked as they moved throughout the nice house.

Haruhi and her sister where the remains of the Izumishou clan in Konoha. Her parents gave their lives when fighting Kyuuby, to save the village. Kumiko had fought at their side, but Kyuuby hideous' charka closed her charka channels, and she was no longer able to fight. So she was like a scholar of the Izumishou, and passed everything she knew to Haruhi.

Being gifted with the ability to communicate with the nature, Izumishou could hear animals, and talk to them, plants, water, or even the earth. That was how Haruhi was able to speak with Akamaru.

Yukari knocked at Haruhi's bedroom door. "What d'you want?" She asked as she opened the door, but then, astonishment got her.

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you!" Yukari said enthusiastically, hugging her friend.

"How are you, Kiba?" Haruhi asked, after recovering from Yukari's tight hug.

"I have been worst, but also better." He gave her a slight smile. She hugged him, and Akamaru barked again, offended by being left behind.

"But, Aka-chan, you weren't left behind!" She said, as she kissed him on the nuzzle. "Come on, sit down." She pointed her bed, a chair, and a pillow on the floor. Once all sat, Yukari quickly whispered to her.

"I screwed up. I told him that Chouji liked Shikamaru."

"Baka!" Haruhi hissed, hitting Yukari on the forehead.

"Sorry…" Yukari said.

Haruhi kneeled near Kiba, and approached him.

"Kiba, remember that mission two weeks ago?" She inquired.

"Yes, I do. Unfortunately." Kiba groaned.

"Remember what Shikamaru told when you were talking to Akamaru, when we were going to the other village?" Haruhi smiled.

Kiba blushed madly, and Yukari started laughing.

"Oh , so cute, he's blushing!" She giggled.

"Shikamaru said he founded Kiba cute when he was talking to Akamaru." Haruhi grinned.

"Ohhh, I see!" Yukari grinned. "Well, if it was serious, then you are a very possible target."

Kiba blushed even more, and he felt the weight in his heart to lighten lightly.

So, after all, those two friends nearly ended his misery, and made him brand new.

He breathed on, and sat on Haruhi's piano.

"Haruhi, you promised you would that you would teach me how to play "Strong"!" Kiba affirmed.

"Oh, sure!" She went near him, and Yukari proposed to sing, if that was an aid.

Here, Kiba finally felt home. If Shikamaru would be by his side as a lover, he'd be in paradise.


	5. Anteroom Of Death

"_Come and play another day  
Throw your mask away  
I don't care what you say  
Cause your lovely words decay  
Come and play another day  
Welcome to the anteroom of death"_

_-"Anteroom Of Death", Tarja Turunen  
_

_

* * *

_

In the next day, Kiba woke up when the sun was nearly hitting its zenith on the sky. He had slept a lot, really, and was feeling much less tired and much better as well. It was like a large part of the weight of his heart had been depleted.

It was quite a satisfying sentiment: Haruhi and Yukiko's attempts to improve his mood and decrease his depressed state had really worked. Kiba still felt his heart weighting more than it should and that stinging and slicing sensation when Shikamaru appeared in his mind.

He went down to eat something before heading to the training grounds like he had planned to do. Akamaru barked enthusiastically on the top of his head, happy to have some exercise after two weeks of complete leisure.

When the dog nin approached the training grounds, he went slowly, to verify if Shikamaru was there. Once he checked that no one from team 10 stood around, Kiba kept his movement towards the zone he and his team used to occupy in that zone. For his joy, he saw that his team was there, training.

He was received with a warm welcome from his team. Kurenai and Hinata were worried to death with his absence. Shino looked at him from his glasses, with a knowingly stare.

"Where have you been?" Kurenai asked, seriously. "We missed training for about three or four times!"

"I know…" Kiba said, in an apologetic way. "I have been having some problems…"

"Nothing so serious that would make you skip training!" Kurenai said. "Get your lazy ass here and let's resume the training."

Kiba started his training with a great enthusiasm, but Kurenai started to notice something was _really _going on. Kiba was an excellent closer combatant, but something was very wrong. Very, really. Kiba was clearly trying to focus, but his techniques displayed no effective result, and his mind wasn't sane, so his body wasn't as well.

The red-tattooed ninja was facing some serious troubles in focusing and being able to use his techniques. It wasn't like he was in that bad shape, but the shadow of Shikamaru kept troubling his mind normal using.

The image of his crush withered him away and made him weary, and tired. Akamaru assisted him as he could in the fight against Shino, but things were getting wildly out of wing.

Kurenai had decided to let Kiba fight for some time, but it was too much now: fighting more would only make it worst. She understood that something was going on in that mind.

"Kiba." She called calmly.

Her panting student looked at her immediately after she called him.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei?" He was able to say, between his erratic breathing.

"What is wrong?" She inquired, worriedly, approaching him and helping him get up.

"Nothing!" Kiba quickly answered, trying to fake a smile.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me." Kurenai said understandingly. "But you are in no conditions to train. As much as you try, your mind is wandering around, about something I don't know." She smiled lightly.

Kiba sighed, as he felt the weight pulling his heart under. Now, he was feeling useless as a ninja as well. He silently said goodbye to his friends and dragged himself slowly home, with Akamaru on the top of his head, hidden by the fuzzy hood.

Kurenai stared at her worried students, and stated:

"Just let him get some distance ahead of you, and go after him. Find what's going on."

She received two determined nods.

Kiba got home quite disturbed: he had forgotten to take another way, and he passed by Shikamaru's house. He was almost certain he heard Shikamaru call for him, but if it was him or not, he would never know, because he ran away as fast he could.

He threw himself to his bed, and Akamaru climbed to his master's bed as well, licking his cheek.

Kiba smiled and cuddled with the small puppy, yearning for a bit of comfort and love.

This wonderful moment didn't last long. Someone knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Kiba asked.

"It's me and Shino-kun." He heard Hinata's voice echoing from the other side of the door. "We came to see you, Kiba-kun. We are worried about you."

Kiba felt a slight blush in his face. He rose from his bed and opened the door.

"Hi, guys." He said, slightly awkwardly. "Come in."

He let his teammates enter his room, and told them to sit on his bed.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata started shyly.

"You want to know what's wrong, right?" He said, not being able to face his friends just yet.

"Yes." Shino pronounced himself for the first time in that day.

"Well…" Kiba took a deep breath. "It's a long story…"

He started telling them everything from the very beginning, how he started to notice he didn't feel attracted to women, but men (Hinata blushed madly, but Shino seemed to have a smirk on his face, what spooked Kiba) and how he started feeling attracted to Shikamaru in those last weeks, and his stupid reactions and fears, and how he sank that low.

Then Shino made something very out of himself: he rose up, and hugged Kiba tightly. The red-tattooed boy wasn't expecting such a move from his friend: he felt his cheeks burning, and an urge to cry. He must have made some indicative noise, because Shino said:

"Cry all you need Kiba. I am here." He said, stroking Kiba's back lightly.

And Kiba cried. He cried for Shikamaru, because he would never have him, he cried for the wonderful friends he had.

"Shhh. There, there." Shino stroked his head gently, showing an emotional side he never really displayed.

Kiba's tears soon dried. He felt a little less heart-weighted.

"Are you better, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, a bit disturbed for being her helping the most happy and hyperactive she knew.

"Yes, thank you, Hinata." Kiba pulled her to a team hug.

"Thank you so much guys!" He said.

"No problem." Shino said.

"It's ok, Kiba-kun…" Hinata smiled.

After some talking, his friends had decided they did everything they needed to do there.

"We should be going, Kiba-kun." Hinata said. Shino nodded gently. "Don't forget, Kiba, that the Summer Beginning Festival starts tomorrow!"

'Shit.' Kiba had totally forgotten. He supposed that Haruhi and Yukari were planning to kidnap him to the festival. He wasn't really willingly to go, because Shikamaru would certainly be there. As much lazy as he was, party called him like moths to fire. Still, Kiba knew he would inevitably have to face Shikamaru sometime. So he decided that he would go with them.

"Yes, I won't forget." He smiled. "And I suppose you plotted to kidnap me from home with Yukari and Haruhi."

"And with Akio and Daiki." Shino admitted.

"That's great to know…" Kiba sighed. "Ok, when and where will we meet?"

"Near Ichiraku's Ramen Bar seems good. " Hinata added.

"Ok then!" Kiba smiled. ". there?"

"Perfect!" Hinata said. "I'll warn the others you came by yourself."

Kiba smiled when he bid farewell from his friends at the door. Things seemed to be fitting back together.

Little did he know that the darkness came on his way…


	6. Here's My Hell

"_With eyes wide shut, I smile and fake  
Hear the time, tick, tick, tick,  
Let me try , Here's my hell!"_

_-"Here's My Hell", ReVamp  
_

_

* * *

_

The Summer Beginning Festival was a large event organized in Konoha to welcome the summer. The streets were filled with lights; there was firework, food, music, entertainment, and all kinds of attractive for youngsters.

It was about six on the afternoon, and Kiba was starting to get his fancier and more provocative clothes. Yes, he wanted to shamelessly seduce Shikamaru. It was the only way he could possibly make Shikamaru fall for him: be attractive. That's what he was trying.

Now fully ready, wearing black tight pants, a red shirt, a black jacket and a scarf, Kiba was headed for the Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Haruhi, Akio, Daiki and Yukari were already waiting for him. Obviously, Yukari and Haruhi were completely thrilled when they saw Kiba:

"By the gods, Kiba, you look so gorgeous!" Yukari said, before Haruhi could shut her up.

"Thank you…" Kiba felt a light blush covering his cheek.

"I think you are pretty fine, Kiba." Daiki said, smiling.

"Thanks, Daiki. You look pretty…" Kiba started think of the word to use back… "Pretty well yourself."

"Now, that's a compliment I will take in consideration." Daiki said, winking back at Kiba, who smiled.

They waited some more time, until Shino and Hinata arrived, when they were there, they all moved together for the festivity. The day was pretty pleasant; there were a lot of people they knew over the place.

Kiba was pretty fine until he saw Chouji in one of the food tents, eating a large amount of food, as usual. Near him, Ino was eating about a fifth of what Chouji was eating, and next to her, Shikamaru, who happened to be looking that way, and waved to Kiba.

Kiba waved back, but then Shikamaru's gesture was for him to go there.

Kiba took a deep breath, and said to the people who are with him:

"Hold on a second, Shikamaru is calling me." He went near to the shadow boy to see what he wanted, while everyone gasped in fear. Haruhi followed him close to help him in case of despair.

"Hi there buddy!" Shikamaru greeted enthusiastically. "Hi, Haruhi."

"Hi, Shikamaru." Haruhi replied the compliment.

"So, Kiba…" Shikamaru started. "What have you been doing? I haven't seen you lately. One could say you are avoiding me." He said lightly, though he had hit a point on Kiba's heart.

"Nonsense!" Kiba said, lightly as well.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Shikamaru jokingly turned to Ino and said: "Today is the day I'll make out with you." And started laughing. Ino started laughing as well.

Kiba didn't laugh. He felt like being run over by a giant truck.

Haruhi silently and gently stroke his backs while whispering: "They are just kidding, calm down, they are just kidding…"

"What happened Kiba?" Shikamaru asked. "One could say you have seen a ghost."

"No, don't worry." Kiba said smiling.

"No, I do worry." He said smiling back. "Come guys, let's hang out with Kiba's crew."

"Yosh!" Chouji said. "Anything you want, Shikaroo."

Kiba's face almost twisted in a death glare towards Chouji.

"Stop calling me that!" Shikamaru said, obviously giving a hit he liked the name.

"But it's cute…" Chouji shivered at Kiba's death glare.

'I have to get the fuck out of here.' Was Kiba's next thought.

Out of nowhere, he managed to stay calm, and, while he got together with the rest of the crew, was able to put the music of his cell phone playing.

"Shit, is my mum." He said, pretending. "Hi, mum." He talked to the phone, turning off the music, and making an excuse that his mum wanted him to go home.

"Awww. Don't go!" Shikamaru said, slightly sad. But Kiba just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"I have to. Sorry, guys!" Kiba said goodbye, and left running. Running until he couldn't hold it anymore.

Haruhi and Yukari looked each other.

"Are you thinking the same as I am?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah." Yukari affirmed.

"Kiba is really strange lately…" Shikamaru muttered. "I am starting to get very worried."

When Kiba got home, he threw himself over the bed, fighting the tears that insisted in running on his cheeks. Akamaru ran to his master, whining, and he linked the tears.

"I am sorry, Akamaru…" Kiba managed to say. "I am sorry, buddy."

Akamaru cuddle near Kiba and stayed there until both had fallen asleep.

A week passed by. He checked his messages. Yukari had told him that it was the last day of the festival; she was going to get him, no matter what. She told he had no reason to be sad, Shikamaru was only kidding, he did nothing with Ino. One way or another, Kiba was hurt. But he decided to go, nevertheless. But this time, he would take Akamaru with him.

It was a wonderful summer night. But Shikamaru was nowhere to be found. This made Kiba a bit happier and sadder as the same time. When he asked Yukari about him, she said he had seen him hang out with Ino, but not with Chouji. Kiba nodded, a bit bloomy. Yukari sighed, seeing him so down. She had of course, kept the worst part from him: they were holding sake cups in one hand, Shikamaru had his free arm over her shoulder, and Ino was holding his waist. Yukari was devastated because of Kiba. She knew that he was there, but she took Kiba just away from them. She, Akio, Haruhi and Kiba were hanging around all the time. In fact, the end of the festival was at midnight, with some fireworks and everything. And, since it was the 6th July, at midnight, it would be Kiba's birthday!

The four of them were sitting in the grass, waiting for the firework to start. Then, Akamaru started whining. He needed to make something no one else could do for him…

"Guys, Akamaru needs… to go there." Kiba said, pointing to the forest. "I'll be right back."

Kiba walked with Akamaru on the forest, then he placed him on the floor.

"Do what you have to do, buddy." He said, smiling.

While Akamaru was dealing with his organism's concerns, Kiba noticed two silhouettes that were familiar to him. He started approaching the place. The closer he got there, more defined the silhouettes became.

Down there, everyone shouted.

"Kiba, happy birthday!"

But Kiba was paralyzed with complete horror. The final blow for his heart.

Ino and Shikamaru were kissing in the middle of the forest. By the faint blushes on their faces, one could see they were drunk, but Kiba didn't cared. He felt his heart being struck by a bus.

Tears started flowing his eyes. The worst birthday present ever.

He ran away. Akamaru chased after him, barking in despair. He passed Haruhi and the others, and continued towards the village.

"What happened?" Akio asked confuse.

Yukiko went ahead, and saw that show Kiba had witness. Fortunately, for Shikamaru, Haruhi grabbed Yukari and said.

"Let's go."

Yukari reluctantly followed. She just wanted to break Shikamaru's nose. He did nothing wrong, but Ino was his best friend, and even if he was drunk, he had no excuse, what so ever.

They ran after Kiba, but it was too late, he was already home.

"Should we go there?" Yukari inquired.

"No." Haruhi said. "Let him be alone. Talking right now will only get him downer."

Inside his house, Kiba's tears flew of his cheeks like uncontainable rivers. He didn't cared he was crying. He just did it. He cried and cried until he could cry no more. His sorrow was still intrinsic inside. He ended up falling asleep, completely broken, completely anguished


	7. Lonely Soul, I Lost Myself

"_How find the way, how to get the strength  
How it feel that I'm alive?  
I wonder why I can't go away with you…"_

_-"Lonely Soul", Diabulus In Musica  
_

_"See my true colours  
Oh, and feel my true heart, the one I lost"_

_-"I Lost Myself", ReVamp  
_

_

* * *

_**AN: ****One more chapter! ^^ I have to warn that this is a "music chapter". It does an update on the story, but most of it is music linked. Skip the lyrics in italic! Have a nice reading ^^**_  
_

Kiba had found a new way to get rid of his stupid depression: he voraciously decided to learn every song Haruhi had him learning. He always loved the piano, and when his mother agreed in purchasing a keyboard (half was money from his missions) he had been learning how to play some songs. Now, he was practicing a beautiful ballad by the Spanish band Diabulus In Musica. It was a lovely song, and had beautiful lyrics, that reminded him of this situation he got himself in to.

He sighed, and kept playing, until his mum appeared on the room.

"God, mum, you scared me!" He said, holding his heart.

"You might like to know that Shikamaru is on the door, asking if he can sleepover, because his dad is going to be drunk when he gets home." Tsume said.

Kiba's first feeling was to tell Shikamaru to sleep in his girlfriend's house and stop annoying him, but he felt it was to mean to that. So he asked: "Can he, mum?"

"Sure. But be good boys, and don't ruin the house." Tsume was about to leave the room, when she turned herself to Kiba and grinned. "Oh, and take measures. I don't want my sheets wet with blood or god knows what else."

"Mum!" Kiba went crimson, but that idea was very pleasant.

"I am just saying." She said, smiling.

Kiba resumed playing, thinking on Shikamaru in every note.

Said shadow ninja was just outside the door, but he went quiet to hear Kiba playing.

Kiba kept thinking about Shikamaru while he started singing:

_If I decode your lies, all my memories_

_ And begin another time to live…_

Shikamaru knew Kiba had a band, and it was a good singer, but he never knew that he had such a beautiful and sweet voice, he could notice tears running down Kiba's cheeks: 'Why is he crying?' Shikamaru wondered.

_ I would turn my heart into steel_

_ I feel living is so painful_

_Yet I think I can't move on_

_It kills me_

Shikamaru started shivering… The lyrics, they told him something. Something he knew a long time ago, but need confirmed, yet he keep listening, as the sweet voice of his friend echoed in the room.

_Cause your soul still lingers in here, in my dreams, in me…_

Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat, as he remained silent and listened.

Kiba breathed, unleashing all his love, pain and anguish in the chorus, as his hands moved towards the keyboard, echoing with the sound of the instrument he loved, besides singing, of course:

_I'm to find my way_

_ I'm to get the strength_

_ How to feel that I'm alive?_

_ I wonder why I can't go away with you…_

_ I must be strong…_

_But fear won't allow_

Shikamaru's shivers were even larger, and he could understand the pain Kiba was facing… It was so painful to know he was the cause… But right now, Shikamaru couldn't do anything… At least, right now.

Kiba's mind came with more images of Shikamaru kissing Ino, and more tears ran on his eyes, as his hands ran through the keyboard, and his voice through his mouth.

_ If I decode the stars_

_ The black across in my mind_

_ Sending flowing tears away…_

_ From here…_

Kiba silenced, but the sweet piano notes still echoed, and they sounded heartbreaking, and beautiful. Shortly after, Kiba's voice was heard in the door of the room again.

_I'm to find my way_

_ I'm to get the strength_

_ How to feel that I'm alive?_

_ I wonder why I can't go away with you…_

_ I must be strong…_

_But fear won't allow_

Shikamaru tried to fight the tears that wanted to push their way out of his eyes, but Kiba's sweet and fearful voice were almost forcing them out.

_ I will go on loving you_

Kiba said this in such a sweet sound, drowning in sorrow and anguish, that Shikamaru felt like melting away.

_Until the end of time…_

_Even though you're gone…_

Kiba finished the song with a beautiful piano outro, and when he ended the last note, Shikamaru started clapping.

Kiba's heart twitched up and down, when he saw Shikamaru. "Dude!" He turned away to clean the tears, but his crush's soft hand came and cleaned them for him. "Shikamaru…" Kiba said, and quickly started blushing, and hid his face.

Shikamaru hugged him. "That was beautiful Kiba, I nearly cried…". He smiled. "Don't you want to play another song?" Shikamaru smiled.

"You want another?" Kiba asked, blushing.

"Yes. Your voice is so beautiful…" Shikamaru said. "I never thought it was so good." He smiled.

Kiba hid his blushing, but Shikamaru noticed. That just made Kiba incredibly cute, even cuter than he already was.

"Ok, another song." Kiba thought a bit, and then, he placed his hands on the piano.

When he started playing, Shikamaru was almost sure he was going to cry. This song was even sadder. Kiba also seemed to think that. His hands moved delicately, but the song was so dramatic, and so powerful, yet so anguished. Kiba let loose his voice soon enough:

_Why is it hard, to know this heart,  
Estranged from who I am  
And who, who was I before I lost myself?_

Kiba's hands kept moving, and his sweet voice singing, full of suffering, doubt and fear. It just made Shikamaru wanting to hug him and comfort him more.

_And I try to, I desire to know who I am  
And I find too, find it tough to be myself_

Kiba's hint of loneliness was so clear in his voice that it slowly wounded Shikamaru, he remembered he heard a bark that clearly resembled Akamaru's in the night he and Ino had exaggerated in their drink. Fortunately, nothing happened, they just pretended nothing happened. But now, Shikamaru understood why Kiba was so destroyed: he saw them. This conclusion made Shikamaru mentally slap himself.

_And all these word I didn't say,  
The dreams I had or have today,  
And pain I feel and face, they went away  
The things I've done, the games I played  
Made me to what I am_

Kiba's heart started racing when he felt Shikamaru's hands on his backs, stroking them gently. The shadow ninja's touch made the red-tattooed boy relax, and feel in heaven, feel so well like he didn't in years.

_Why is it hard to know my goals?_

_Estranged from what I want_

_I know I was strong before I lost myself_

'Shit, this damn song is so right…' Kiba though, before taking a deep breath for the high notes.

_See my true colours  
Oh, and feel my true heart, the one I lost_

Shikamaru felt a solitary tear falling from his eye, as his skin shivered with Kiba's beautiful vocals.

_This is my face, these are my eyes, my world, my life  
And all the things I didn't do,  
The dreams I had or have today,  
And pain I feel and face, they went astray  
The words I said, the smiles I faked,  
This is who I am and always be_

Setting a hint of strength in these last lines, Kiba's voice softly vanished in the end of the last line, prolonging the note and ending the song with the piano.

Shikamaru hugged him from behind:

"Wonderful, buddy! You are the most amazing singer I know!" He smiled.

"Well, Yukari is better than me…" Kiba said, but still crimson from Shikamaru's sudden back attack.

"I doubt. If she is, then she is not human." Shikamaru held his friend tighter.

"Awww." Kiba blushed even more. "I think I had enough of playing piano today." He said. "Want me to help you unpack?"

"Sure."

As they were unpacking Shikamaru's things, Kiba got a sudden realization.

"Shikamaru, where are you going to sleep?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru looked at him like it was pretty obvious.

"Your bed is queen-size. Why don't we sleep together?..." He made a pause. "Unless you have a problem with that, I can always sleep in the floor."

"No, not at all." Kiba said, focusing his attention on Shikamaru's things again, to hide his increasing blush.

They didn't take much time, when Kiba decided to make the question:

"Shikamaru…" He called.

"Yes?" Shikamaru inquired back.

"Are you dating Ino?" Kiba asked very low, then blushing. 'Fuck, why won't I stop blushing?'

"What? Of course not! Where did you get that idea?" He inquired, surprised.

"I saw you kissing her last night." Kiba admitted.

"Oh…" Shikamaru made. 'Shit.' "Well, we were drunk, you see. And there is something I forgot to tell you…"

"What?" Kiba inquired silently, until he got a very tight and warm hug.

"Happy birthday, Kiba." He said smiling.

"Awww. Thank you, Shikamaru." Kiba said.

"I didn't get you anything, though…" Shikamaru said.

"You are here, that's what matters…" Kiba said, hugging his friend again.

After dinner, in Kiba's bed, the poor red-tattooed ninja found hard to fall asleep with the warm breath of Shikamaru on his backs. He found, somehow, a way to fall asleep.


	8. In For A Kill

"_Nothing can shine  
Left in the dark  
Far from their eyes  
Under black water  
There is no halo  
Only the hunger  
And you're in for a kill"_

_- "In For A Kill", Tarja Turunen  
_

_

* * *

_

Some days passed by, and a concerned Kurenai decided to go and talk to Tsunade, nearly begging that she got a mission for Kiba, because the boy needed something else to think than whatever was bothering him.

Tsunade already had assignment for a team she had made. The three gennin of Akebono Hajime: Yukari Fuyuasa, Haruhi Izumishou, Akio Hogumo; Asuma's two boys Shikamaru and Chouji and Kurenai's Kiba.

For some reason, Kurenai felt that Kiba could have some troubles in that team. She had no idea she just felt it. And she didn't like that thought.

It seemed a risky mission. Something Kiba would like. A governor of a nearby large town was being threatened by an organization of skilled assassins, and the ninjas were meant to stop the attacks.

The ninjas involved were immediately summoned and dispatched to the said location. It wasn't that far, and they weren't meant to find problems on the way. Fact was they did. A group of assassins had been sent to eliminate the ninjas before they reached to the governor.

The assassins attacked in silence, just as was expected, in a shadowy zone. Obviously, they weren't informed of what kind of ninjas they would meet, especially two of them who were quite talented with shadows. As soon as they attacked, Shikamaru managed to get some of them stuck, and Yukari vanished from their eyesight, into the shadows. Kiba, Chouji, Akio and Haruhi handled the rest. Haruhi received signals from Yukari that were assassins over the trees. She used her kekkei genkai ability to control the trees and to crush the assassins over the trees. Over the earth, Yukari had returned and was helping Akio and Chouji annihilating the targets, since Kiba and Akamaru were ferociously standing their ground to protect Shikamaru.

'No fucking time for love presentations!' Yukari was almost shouting, but had to finish up an enemy that was coming by.

But Kiba was fighting very well, defending the one he loved. The bodies of the enemies looted the ground where they were standing.

'We should get moving.' Yukari said, quickly getting the leadership of the group.

They travelled quicker than they had so far, afraid of getting ambushed again. It took them some nights to pass the forest and reach the village they were meant to, but three days later, they got there.

The town was slightly bigger than Konoha, and seemed a bit more advanced in the way the buildings were, but there was really not a very temporal gap between the two villages.

Kiba was excited: he had never been these far from Konoha, well, at least, not in such an interesting place. Leading the group now, Yukari inquired where they would be able to find the governor's house.

The person she talked to replied:

"The governor's house is that big manor over there." He pointed to a big house that could be sighted ahead of them, rising from the top of the hill the city had been built in. "It's easily observed. You people are not from here, are you?"

"No we are not." Yukiko answered only. "Thank you very much for your information."

They gone up the alley in a fast pace, to get to the governor as far as possible. Only the gods knew how many attacks had he suffered while they were not there. Fortunately, Kiba had a feeling that they had depleted most of the existent assassins in the organization, since the ambush they were target of was really heavy, a high number of members. 'The organization can't be as large as to have a higher number than the one we have faced.'

When they entered the house of the governor, they were asked to dispose themselves of their weapons. Kiba didn't, obviously, renounced from his greatest weapon and friend, Akamaru.

The governor did, in fact, seemed relieved from seeing them.

"Oh, my dear friends, here you are!" He smiled, welcoming them. "As you can see, we have been in much trouble recently. My guards have been preparing an attack to the stronghold of these assassins, but will only take place tomorrow. So, I suggest you get a good night of sleep in this place." He pointed them the best hotel of the town. "Go there, and have some rest".

That was a very good request, they just couldn't refuse it. They all felt more dead than alive.

Moving away from the house of the governor, they chatted animatedly of this new outcome.

"Great we'll have a place to stay!" Yukari sighed, content.

"I hope the bedrooms are good." Akio said.

"I hope they let dogs in." Kiba said, hugging Akamaru close to his chest.

"They will." Shikamaru said only.

"The only thing that disturbs me is to know what Tsunade would do if she knew that we aren't properly defending the governor." Chouji said.

"Yeah, me too!" Akio said loudly, and they all laughed.

Once in the complex of the hotel, the receptionist said that she was waiting their coming and that she had been ordered to prepare them the best rooms. However, from the three she prepared, only one of them had two beds. All the others had queen-sized beds. None of the others was available, and she could assure those were the top the hotel had to offer.

Shikamaru, taking control of the situation said. "There is no problem. Chouji and Akio will stay in the room with two beds, I and Kiba will stay in a room, and Yukari and Haruhi will stay in another. Does that sound good to you?"

Everyone nodded, and moved up. Chouji was a bit sad that he had been chosen over Kiba, but the red-tattooed boy was in heaven. He was going to sleep with Shikamaru the second time that week!

He was concerned with the governor, however. He expected that he didn't died on the process, or Tsunade would eat them alive. Shikamaru used the key he had been given to open the room.

If Kiba knew what was going to happen next, maybe he entered the room, maybe he didn't.

Fate plays some tricks. That's for sure.


	9. So Long

"_A minute more 'till light of day is seen lay down  
I know you must be nearly there  
A bloody kiss and the vision of a dream  
For the last of your days in the sun  
_

_In the white light I am calm  
Yet peculiarly cold  
Silent slumber and wide awake  
Lord have mercy on my soul!"_

_- "Poetry For The Poisoned, Part II: So Long", Kamelot ft. Simone Simons  
_

_

* * *

_

Kiba entered the room, as he dropped his things in a near place, and let Akamaru out, who almost immediately feel asleep. He heard Shikamaru close the door. The red-tattooed boy looked through the window. The night in that city was beautiful.

"Kiba…" Shikamaru called, soothingly.

Kiba felt his heart roaring, and turned around, to see his crush inches away from him. The dog nin shivered, as he watched Shikamaru's face approaching. And he just couldn't deny it. He closed his eyes, and their lips met.

Kiba's first kiss with the one he loved, he had never imagined such a thing. He felt his heart's weight all vanishing, his body full of a warm sensation he could not describe. Then, Kiba felt Shikamaru's tongue begging for entrance on the dog nin's mouth, which Kiba immediately acceded. The shadow nin's tongue in his, fighting a happy dance for dominance, swirling around, sent shivers down Kiba's spine. He felt Shikamaru's hand in his cheek. They broke the kiss, gasping for air, and Kiba felt a shade of a blush haunting his cheeks.

"Why are we doing this?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru didn't answered immediately, he just ran his fingers through Kiba's face.

"You are just beautiful. I don't know how I have been able to resist you on your house…"

Kiba blushed madly, but Shikamaru started placing kisses in his neck, leaving hickeys behind. The dog nin moaned loudly. "Shikamaru…" He softly moaned.

"Kiba…" Shikamaru moaned back, starting to take off Kiba's jacket.

Shikamaru's intentions flashed on his mind.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked.

"I want to make you mine, Kiba." Shikamaru said. "I want to have you."

Kiba gasped, as his love took of his jacket and his shirt, leaving him naked on his torso. Kiba moaned loudly when Shikamaru headed his attention towards Kiba's nipples, licking them feverously, sending waves of pleasure around Kiba's body.

"Shikamaru…" Kiba moaned again.

Shikamaru just smirked and rose up, taking his shirt off, displaying his lovely asset of muscles. Kiba was charmed by his lover's beautiful abbs, his shoulders, his chest. Shikamaru was like a Greek god, perfect in all senses. Shikamaru seemed to read his mind, as he kissed him and whispered on his ear:

"You are just as attractive, don't worry, Kiba." He licked Kiba's earlobe. "God, I need you so bad."

"But… " Kiba started. "I wanted to this for the first time with someone who loved me…" He moaned when Shikamaru reached out for his manhood.

"And who said I don't?" Shikamaru smiled, feeling the hardness of his love's member. "God, you are so hard already. You wanted this with me, didn't you?" He smirked with Kiba's blushing.

"I will make it better than your dreams." Shikamaru smiled, kissing Kiba on the neck, and going downer and downer, until he reached his lover's tummy. There, he lost some time, the enough to pull Kiba's pants off, releasing the boy's neglected member.

"Just as beautiful as you…" Shikamaru smiled, and took the entire member in his mouth.

"Oh shit." Kiba moaned. Feeling Shikamaru's tongue around his sensitive area made it so good; he just loved every second of it.

Shikamaru started speeding his action on Kiba's manhood, until the amount of pleasure was almost unbearable for Kiba.

"Shikamaru, I'm going to…!" But before Kiba properly came, Shikamaru removed Kiba's member from his mouth.

Eager to try to do that to Shikamaru himself, Kiba teasingly removed Shikamaru's pants.

"Kiba, don't take so long…" Shikamaru said, incredibly begging.

"Oww, but that way, it's no fun!" Kiba said, smirking.

"You're meanie!" Shikamaru smiled, but then he moaned with pleasure, as Kiba placed his manhood on his mouth. Kiba took it all in his mouth, then moved his tongue around, and went down and up over the entire length of Shikamaru.

"Kiba…" Shikamaru moaned. "You have a natural talent."

When Shikamaru felt that he was ready to have his lover, he announced it to Kiba.

"Kiba, I want to take you." He took his manhood from his lover's mouth, and kissed him.

Kiba laid down on the bed, spreading his legs, blushing slightly has he exposed himself to the world.

Shikamaru was impressed with Kiba's beauty. He just wanted to have him, to prove he loved him, how much he cared. He searched for a tube of lube from his bag. Kiba looked impressed at it.

"You planned this!" Kiba was incredibly surprised.

"Of course I did!" Shikamaru smiled slyly. He placed a bit of lube in his digit, and he asked Kiba: "Are you ready?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Shikamaru softly introduced his digit on Kiba's entrance, and looked to check on his love.

"Are you ok?" He inquired.

"Yes…" Kiba said.

Shikamaru tried to introduce the second digit, and heard a moan from Kiba when it got in.

"So, it's feeling better?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Yes…" Kiba said, delightful, and Shikamaru smiled tenderly.

Shikamaru pushed the third finger and he accidently changed the angle in which the fingers were being introduced.

"OH GOD!" Kiba screamed on his lungs. "What was that?" He asked.

Shikamaru smiled. "It seems I found your spot."

"My spot?" Kiba inquired, confuse.

"Yes, your prostate." Shikamaru smiled. "Every time I hit it, you'll feel like that."

"Oh god, than hit it a lot of times!" Kiba said smiling.

Shikamaru smiled as he filled his manhood with lube, as well as Kiba's entrance. He then placed his member's head just at Kiba's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Yes." Kiba said, only.

Shikamaru pushed his manhood inside Kiba very soothingly.

Kiba gasped. 'Shit!' He thought, biting his lip. Shikamaru caught is action.

"Is it hurting? Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

"No, keep going." Kiba said.

"Try to focus on the pleasure rather than on the pain, Kiba." Shikamaru said gently, almost removing his manhood from Kiba's within, and pushing back on. Kiba was extremely tight, and it felt divine.

"God, you're so warm and tight." Shikamaru started speeding up, as he earned delicious moans from Kiba.

Suddenly, Kiba shouted when Shikamaru penetrated him for a determinate angle.

"Fuck, it again, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru rammed that spot intensely, as he was rewarded by Kiba's sensitive screams.

"Oh, god, harder, Shikamaru!" Kiba screamed, and Shikamaru was more than happy to oblige. He speed up and made their sexual intercourse even harder, as Kiba kept shouting.

"Yes, Shikaroo, harder!" Kiba shouted.

Shikamaru blushed at hearing that name, but he couldn't deny it was almost a turn on.

"Call me Shikaroo again, Kiba." He asked, when he approached his lover's ear.

"Ah! Ha-Harder! Shikaroo!" Kiba shouted.

On the room next door, Yukari woke up from her sleep.

"Who the heck is…?" She shot her eyes open, when she started hearing Kiba begging for Shikamaru to… "fuck him harder?" and Kiba's intermittent shouts and animalistic moans. Those things were impossible to imitate. And then, Shikamaru's statements: "Oh, fuck, Kiba, you are so damn tight! And so warm! God, yes!"

"Haruhi!" Yukari called enthusiastically. "What?" Haruhi asked, as she woke up.

"Listen." Yukari said. Haruhi made an astonished face, and just started laughing when she heard the sounds.

"It seems that they are getting some fun! I am happy for Kiba!" Yukari stated.

"Me too. He finally got laid!" They both laughed.

Shikamaru kept ramming Kiba senselessly, looking at the red-tattooed teen's face: he looked so beautiful under such a pleasure.

Kiba started feeling like was near. "Fuck, Shikamaru, I am…"

"Shhh." Shikamaru said, kissing him. While doing so, he grabbed Kiba's member and pumped it at the same speed he moved.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba shouted as he came in Shikamaru's hand.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru shouted as he emptied his seed inside Kiba.

"Ok, they are over!" Haruhi said.

"Back to sleep. " Yukari added.

Both boys stood there panting, Shikamaru still inside Kiba.

"Let's take a shower." Shikamaru removed himself from inside Kiba, and took him bridal style.

"Hey, I can walk!" Kiba said offended.

"I know, but it's much cutter if I carry you." Shikamaru smiled.

Upon taking a shower, Shikamaru and Kiba dressed washed underwear, and laid there to sleep, Shikamaru spooning Kiba. Before falling asleep, Kiba thought he was the happiest person ever.

How wrong he was.


	10. Dark Star

"_Where are you now?  
Are you proud of the life you wasted?  
Wearing the crown of illusion you created  
You'll never know what it feels like to shine  
You're the master in your own mind  
But a slave to all  
You are a dark star"_

_

* * *

_

The sun graciously entered through the window of Shikamaru's and Kiba's room, waking the latter up. Kiba never felt his heart so shiny and light in that many days: he had made love to Shikamaru the last night. It was wonderful. The best experience he had ever had.

When he moved around, he noticed Shikamaru was not in bed with him. He rose up, spooked, and saw that someone was using the bathroom.

"Shikamaru?" He called, soothingly.

"Oh…" Shikamaru left the bathroom. "You are already awake."

"Good morning." Kiba said, in such a tenderly tone he doubted that it was he who said that.

"We need to talk." Shikamaru said. He seemed tired and sorrowful.

Kiba didn't liked that expression at all.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Is there something wrong with the governor?"

"No, the governor is ok." Shikamaru said. "I just check on him a while ago." He sighed. "This is about us." He tried to face Kiba, but he was having some problems at it. "I think that we did last night was a mistake."

Kiba felt like a train ran over him. Suddenly, his heart went deeper than it ever did. It really hit the bottom, and cracked in million pieces. He fought the tears that started spawning in his eyes, and he managed to retain them. He was just paralyzed, in shock. He couldn't say or think anything.

He had frozen.

Shikamaru sighed, deeply. "Well, I have to talk to the receptionist, so you can switch rooms with Chouji. If you need me, I'm on the hall." He left.

When the presence left his heart, Kiba didn't cried. He was furious and broken. He felt dirty. He had been used, Shikamaru needed some sex, and Kiba was the perfect target. He just sweet talked him, and managed to fuck him. Now, Kiba could clearly see with whom his loyalties laid.

He never imagined someone could hurt him so much, to give everything to him, and take it all almost immediately after. Kiba didn't cared about the mission anymore; he just wanted to leave that place.

He packed his things, and he soothingly woke up Akamaru.

"Akamaru, wake up. We have to go." He grabbed the quite confuse Akamaru, placed him inside his coat; he grabbed his pack and left the room. He left running, so he wouldn't cross with Shikamaru. He ran through the hotel, and when he left it, he kept running through the town, feeling his cheeks burning with his tears. His misery had returned.

Inside the hotel, Yukari and Haruhi had just gotten ready, and felt like tormenting Kiba a bit, asking for embarrassing details of his wonderful night. They smirked when they saw his room's door opened. But when they got it, there was no trace of Kiba. No clothes, no Akamaru, no Kiba, nothing. Kiba had vanished.

"He's probably all lovey dovey with Shikamaru." Yukari tried to make up, but both girls knew how stupid that was.

They went through the hotel, asking everyone they found if they had seen a boy with a fuzzy jacket, red fangs tattooed on his cheeks and with a white puppy inside his jacket.

One of the hotel's maids was able to tell them:

"Yes, I saw him. The poor boy seemed to be crying, and he left the hotel in a rush, with his bag. I was disturbed with it…" And she kept doing her work.

Yukari and Haruhi just stared at each other, with horrified stares.

"Shikamaru." They both said, and searched for the shadow ninja.

They found him on the bar, drinking a soda. He had a awful expression, like he was remorseful.

"Shikamaru, what happened with Kiba?" Yukari asked, immediately.

"He already told you, did he?" He said, in a mockingly tone.

"The only thing we know, is that you guys had sex last night, and Kiba left the hotel today, running and crying. What happened?" Yukari inquired, desperately.

"Shit." Shikamaru said. "I… I was unsure of what I did yesterday… In that time, it was the right thing to do in my mind… But today, it didn't felt so… and… I told Kiba that what we did was a mistake…" He hardly finished the sense, because, before Yukari could do anything, Haruhi slapped Shikamaru in the face.

"How dare you?" Haruhi shouted on the top of her lungs. "Kiba loves you, you ever thought how he would react? He must be destroyed! "She kept shouting, and Shikamaru seemed to the edge of crying. "Fuck off, Shikamaru! Now we see how you are!" Haruhi left. Yukari just looked at Shikamaru. "How could you?" Shikamaru said. "I love him…" Yukari smirked. "Then you will have to win him back, if that's true. I advise you to be careful. If you break Kiba's heart again, I won't be so condescending. I understand you were nervous of what you did, and thought it was wrong, but take your own conclusions, whether you like Kiba or not, and fight for him." With this she left.

Shikamaru looked at his drink, completely broken inside. 'What have I done? Shit, Kiba, what have I done?"


	11. Strong

"_I see every smile you fake  
Strong emotion, strong devotion to ignore the pain  
To stand strong"_

_-"Strong", After Forever  
_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Yet another music chapter, guys! D: Sorry for being such a music maniac!**

Haruhi left the hotel in that same day, affirming she couldn't be near someone who had so recklessly betrayed her best friend. Yukari decided to stay, and help the team to coordinate.

Their mission was successful, but nor Shikamaru nor Yukari had their thoughts on the mission, but on Kiba.

Upon returning to Konoha, Yukari told Shikamaru to avoid Kiba just for now. Kiba wouldn't be able to resist seeing him so soon. Shikamaru nodded, thanking Yukari for being helping him.

Truth was that Yukari didn't really know why she was doing it… But she felt like Shikamaru wanted to redeem himself, she felt he really loved Kiba. For some unknown reason to her.

She moved to the Inuzuka residence, to meet Kiba, and check on him.

"I dunno what the hell happened on that fucking mission, but something wrong happened to my son!" Tsume said. She was very nervous and affected, and thus, irritated. "He seems so soulless!"

"I know, Tsume-sama." Yukari said. "Heart problems."

"It's that Nara boy, isn't it?" Tsume said.

'Shit.' Yukari thought. "I… can't lie, can I?" She said, innocently. "Yes, it's him."

Tsume made a half-smile, and opened way for Yukari to enter.

"Here, go cheer him up…" She said.

Yukari gone upstairs to Kiba's room, and heard the sweet piano notes.

'He's playing "Strong"…' She thought. She loved that song, Yukari just couldn't resist it, and she entered the room singing.

_I see your pain, I see it grow_

Kiba shot his eyes open, admired on seeing her there, but he smiled, as if he knew all along that she would be there.

_Slowly inside you_

_You cannot control it_

_The hurting's ruthless, you cannot win_

Kiba slowly joined to the song, putting his heart in every single world he sang with Yukari.

_I see every smile you fake_

_Strong emotion, strong devotion to ignore the pain_

_To stand strong_

Yukari placed her hands on Kiba's shoulders, giving him strength. She needed to tell him Shikamaru had made a mistake, but she felt it was the soon to touch that wound.

_Day after day, to be there for us, always_

_To pretend there's nothing wrong_

_How you feel or how it feels_

_No words describe it_

_Your body feels like a stranger…_

Kiba's heart gave another twitch when he thought of the wonderful night he had with Shikamaru, and how the one he loved took it all ways. It was so much painful inside.

_We cannot stop it, we cannot win_

_I see every smile you fake_

Yukari brushed her hand in Kiba's cheek, as a tear fell down the latter's face. Yukiko cleaned it, with affection.

_Strong emotion, strong devotion to ignore the pain_

_To stand strong!_

Yukari and Kiba kept the note for some while, as they softly let it vanish away, as Kiba's hands moved around in the piano, echoing the sweet sounds through his room. Tsume was at the door, listening, marveled.

The sound of the piano under Kiba's hands seemed to bring about the tale of the love he would never have, the loss he suffered.

Yukari's and Kiba's voices were soon to be heard over the piano.

_I see every smile you fake_

_Strong emotion, strong devotion to ignore the pain_

_To stand strong…_

_Every painful day, I'll be there for you, always_

_And together we will stand strong._

Yukari embraced Kiba in the last lines, holding him tight.

"How are you?" She inquired.

"I have been better." He said, trying to sound cheerful. "It's not every day you make love to the person you love, and he leaves you, saying it was a mistake." His voice became deeper with emotion.

"Kiba…" Yukari said. "I don't really want you to talk about that now. Better times will come. You might be surprised of what is to come…" Yukari smiled.

"What do you know?" He said, raising his eyebrow.

"Many things…" Yukari said smiling. "And nothing at all."


	12. Exile

"_Night, a promise of rain, divided we stand  
A distance I can't take anymore"_

_-"Exile", Tristania  
_

_

* * *

_

It rained that night. Summer, and it was raining. It seemed that nature itself was mourning Kiba's tormented and broken heart.

He knew he couldn't dwell in these thoughts too long, but he never felt this way. Not even when he started loving Shikamaru.

No, this was completely different. Entirely in fact. Kiba had his heart broken by the person he loved the most, but now it was for real. Not disdain and hanging out with his best friends, and ignoring Kiba, nor kissing his best (girl) friend when he was drunk. No, he made love to Kiba, and then left him. Correction, he had sex with Kiba. Only Kiba made love to Shikamaru. That had been clear.

According to Yukari, Shikamaru didn't had any sexual intercourse with Chouji. In fact, Yukari told Kiba that Chouji had told Shikamaru he loved him. Shikamaru was very kind (which made Kiba frown) but he said to Chouji he already loved another person, for whom he was decided to fight until the end. Kiba frowned again.

"I wonder who that person is…" Kiba said.

"It's pretty obvious, Kiba." Yukari smiled. "You just don't want to see."

Kiba groaned. The possibility of Shikamaru actually loving him was nearly zilch. He was just a fuck buddy he had fun with, tricked into sex saying he loved, and then said he was repented.

Or so he made himself believe.

The next morning, Kiba and the girls were supposed to go train. As far as they knew, all the teams where there. This is was the first time Kiba was going to try to face Shikamaru after what happened.

Yukari was waiting with Haruhi on the doorstep.

"Do you think you are ready for this?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know." Kiba admitted. "But we'll see when we get there."

They walked together silently, each one stuck in their own thoughts:

Kiba was very unsure whether he would be able to face his one-night lover after what happened. It was still very painful for him to think or talk about Shikamaru and the occurrences of that night, but he knew he would have to face him one day or another;

Haruhi was thinking how she would keep herself from breaking Shikamaru's nose. She thought it was outrageous what Shikamaru had done to Kiba, since she never understood the reasons. Her opinion was the same as Kiba: Shikamaru just needed to get laid, and Kiba was a good shot.

Yukari knew this wasn't true. Something in her heart told her Shikamaru was also enduring a great level of pain from Kiba's exile. Shikamaru proved to Yukari he loved Kiba, and it was not easy to trick Yukari at all. The black-haired girl heard all Shikamaru had to say: he had never loved anyone like he loved Kiba, and it was a boy, he was having problems handling all the emotions and the problems that being gay brought.

When they got to the training grounds, Kurenai was talking to Asuma, and she seemed quite concerned.

Yukari detected the worried face of Kurenai, and Asuma's attempt to seem serious, but shadow of a pervert smirk.

"Kiba, did you told anyone of Shikamaru's concern?" Yukari inquired.

Kiba had told Hinata and Shino, because he really need to vent off with someone.

"I think Kurenai forced them to tell her and she's beating the crap out of Asuma." Yukari stated. "And he seems quite satisfied and I would say excited with your sex." Haruhi bursted laughing.

"Well, he's kinda hot." Kiba admitted. "What?" He asked to the laughing girls.

Than it happened, Shikamaru turned and saw Kiba. His eyes filled with remorse, his face twisted with sorrow, and his mouth trembling.

Kiba's heart twitched violently in his chest.

"Shit, I can't do this." He said, and turned around running.

Shikamaru intended to go after him, but Yukari got there first.

"Not yet, Shikamaru." She said.

Shikamaru breathed deeply, trying to stay strong.

Haruhi clenched her fist, and was about to hit Shikamaru in the face when Yukari stopped her.

"What if you listened what Shikamaru has to say?" Yukari said, looking in such a way to Haruhi like she had never seen. So, the hazel-haired girl stopped.

"Haruhi…" Shikamaru started. Haruhi trembled as she understood how deep in emotion his voice was. "I messed up. I got entangled in my feelings, I got disturbed with everything, and I made Kiba suffer. I really love him, I finally understood. I wanted him because no one else completes me like he does." Shikamaru looked at Haruhi, with his eyes teary. "I hope that you might forgive me one day, and you are right if you don't, I was a total bastard. But I really love him, and I didn't know what to do…"

Haruhi trembled, and finally understood that Shikamaru's feelings were true, and he wanted to redeem. Why not giving him a second chance?

"Fine. I forgive you, Shikamaru." Haruhi said.

"That's better." Yukari said, turning to Shikamaru then. "Any idea of what you are going to do to get Kiba back?"

"Not yet, but I'll come up with something."

"Oh, but I have an idea!" Yukari smirked evilly, which really spooked Shikamaru.

"First of all, we need the make-up sex." Shikamaru blushed slightly. "But we need to get you inside Kiba's house, and to surprise him, but not too much…" Haruhi added.

They were able to skip training after Yukari and Haruhi had talked with the senseis, telling them half of their plan. Kurenai almost killed Shikamaru for being guilty of Kiba's depression over the last weeks, but Asuma came in defense of Shikamaru, stating that "boys will be boys". He called Shikamaru in particular, and took him far away so that no one would hear their conversation.

"I am proud of you, Shikamaru." He said with a smile. "But I can't stop feeling slightly jealous of Kiba."

'What?' Shikamaru was not expecting to hear that, but he started to feel something growing inside of him.

"Yes, I know, that might sound strange, but well that's the truth." Asuma sighed.

"But, Asuma-sensei…" Shikamaru said. "No one said we can't have a threesome."

Asuma's excited smile increased reasonably. "You are top, right?"

"Yes" Shikamaru said. "But I could be middle for you." He made a sly smile. This is was an awkward conversation, but well.

"Shit. I'm getting hard." Asuma made a sly smile." Shikamaru could definitely see a bulge on his sensei's pants. "But do you think Kiba is up to the task?"

"Well, you are of Konoha's hottest men, and Kiba has good taste in men." He made a sort of move to denote that he had been the major choice. "I think he won't find a way to say no."

Asuma smiled, and hugged his pupil. "Very well, lover-boy." He said. "Do what you have to do."

"Thanks, sensei." He said, while leaving with Haruhi and Yukari.

"What were you saying to Asuma-sensei?" Haruhi inquired.

"Well, he proposed me, Kiba and him having a threesome." Shikamaru said.

"He WHAT?" Yukari shouted.

"Shhh, he'll listen." Shikamaru said.

"Your luck is that Kiba will love the idea, or I would break your nose right now." Haruhi threatened.

"Hey, calm down." Shikamaru chuckled. "I need my nose fixed today. In fact, I need everything I have to give today. Kiba deserves that and much more, after what I did."

"Very true." Haruhi stated.


	13. Love You To Death

"_I will always be with you  
I'm the anchor of your sorrow  
There's no end to what I'll do  
Cause I love you  
I love you to death"_

_

* * *

_

The silent night had fallen again. Clean this time, the dark sky displayed an infinite amount of starts, with a large moon glittering gloriously. It was a perfect night.

'This just can be a good omen.' Shikamaru smiled, standing just outside Kiba's house, waiting for the moment to strike.

So far the plan was going on very well. Haruhi convinced Kiba that there was another very important song he needed to know, if he called himself a pianist: "O Mio Babbino Caro", an aria from the great Puccini. Kiba and Haruhi had just left the house not long ago. Now, Shikamaru was waiting for Yukari to come with the decorative material, and they both would come through the inner door.

Akamaru was barking happily on the window: Haruhi had instructed him of the plan, and he was most delightful to help. Tsume was also part of the plan. She was their entrance to the residence.

Yukari appeared, rushing from a nearby alley. Shikamaru started pointing frenetically to his watch, not pleased with her delay.

"Sorry I'm late, but try to pack candles and things like those in a bag in 5 minutes!"

"Women are so troublesome." Shikamaru face palmed.

"That's why you like men, right!" Yukiko said, winking. "Or just because they are tighter?" She chuckled.

"Both reasons!" Shikamaru said, smirking.

"Damn, you got me!" Yukari pouted.

"Shikamaru – 1; Yukari – 0" Shikamaru chuckled.

"You mean, Shikaroo – 1; Yukari – 0" Yukari giggled.

"Shut up!" Shikamaru said as he blushed madly.

"Now that's a one-on-one draw!" Yukari smirked.

"Let's just get this going." Shikamaru grabbed Yukari and dragged her towards Kiba's door. He knocked at the Inuzuka's residence door.

"Wait a second, does Kiba's mother knows what happened?" He asked, horrified.

"Yeah, she forced me to tell her…" Yukiko said, sighing.

"Oh, shit, I am so scre…." He didn't finish the sentence, because the door opened to reveal Tsume.

She grabbed Shikamaru by the collar and hung him in the air.

"I forgave you for what you did to my son once, but do it another time, and I'll chop your head off." She gave him a death glare, which resembled Kiba's in many aspects.

"Yes, ma'am!" Shikamaru said, horrified.

She placed him on the floor calmly. "I know this is not a proper way to compliment my future son-in-law, but we have no time for this, nor I am in the mood." Shikamaru and Yukari got inside the Inuzuka residence and ran like their lives depended on it (because they did).

They went upstairs, towards Kiba's room, and were greeted by a very cheerful Akamaru, that leaped to Yukari's arms, and started liking her face. The black-haired girl smiled, and stroked Akamaru's fur vigorously. After leaping from her chest, Akamaru approached Shikamaru, who was afraid to be bitten, and leaped to his arms, licking his face as well. Then, he cuddled on Shikamaru's arms like he did on Kiba's.

"He only does that to Kiba." Yukari said smiling.

"Really?" Shikamaru looked at the cute pup on his arms, and started stroking him gently on the fur, earning whines of satisfaction.

"Yes. It's way of saying that he accepts you as Kiba's mate." Yukari deliciously observed the scene just ahead her eyes, but just remember that time flew while they were wasting it on those things.

"Shikamaru, we must prepare this." Yukari said, rushing to open the bag she had carried since home.

"Sure." He pated Akamaru's head like Kiba used to do, and laid the pup on his pillow in the floor.

Apparently, Yukari's arsenal of stuff she brought were some red and white sheets for the bed, quite stylish, Shikamaru could add. They changed the bed's sheets, heading for the red candles. They placed some on Kiba's nightstands, on his desk, and other places they could stand in. They lighten them up, and Yukiko placed some artificial roses on Kiba's bed.

"He's more girl than I am, he'll sure like this." Yukari said.

"Am I going to make love to Kiba in a church?" Shikamaru mocked, because he really felt well in that place. It seemed so comfortable and romantic. He just couldn't wait for Kiba to come and look at that how his bed room was.

"Anything else to add?" Shikamaru inquired.

"I don't really think so." Yukiko gave it a though for a moment. "Oh, we have this." She placed the lube inside a drawer.

"And now, the signal." She grabbed her cellphone and texted Haruhi, saying only "It's done."

Haruhi felt her cellphone vibrating, and she saw Yukiko's text message.

'Ok, time to get Kiba out of here.' She took a deep breath, and made up a huge scene.

"By the gods, Kiba, I remembered my sis needed me…" She made a very smooth pause. "Clean the house tonight, and I haven't done anything!" She sounded really desperate, and Kiba fell for it.

"Sure, sure. We'll proceed another day." Kiba smiled. "Anyway, it's quite late already." He said looking to the clock in Haruhi's desk. I should get going, before my mum kills me.

"So, see you tomorrow!" Kiba said, leaving through the door.

"See you, Kiba!" Haruhi said. She quickly texted Yukari back. "Doggie is going that way."

Yukari received Haruhi's text message, and immediately informed Shikamaru.

"Kiba is coming."

"Oh, damn." Shikamaru said. "I am starting to get nervous!"

"Shhh." Yukari said. "Relax, don't think about it now!"

Yukari walked away through the shadows, using her kekkai genkai. She was to signal Shikamaru as soon as Kiba was inside the house.

She waited some time, about five or so minutes, until she saw Kiba approaching the street. Her heart started racing, because Kiba would notice his room had small lights all over it, but fortunately, he didn't notice anything, he was too distracted. When he passed by Yukari, she could hear him: "O mio babbino caro…", singing the aria he had just learned.

Yukari quickly send a shadow signal to Shikamaru, who sent her one back, confirming he received the warning. The black-haired girl looked to the sky, and asked, to whoever was listening: 'Please, make all go well… They deserve it.'

Kiba walked into his room, and looked at it, completely speechless. There were candles everywhere, his bed had different sheets (which were glamorous and sexy), covered by rose petals, and a beautiful bunch of roses over his desk, lighten by candles. He approached, just to check there was a card over the bunch. He grabbed it, and approached it from a candle, to be able to read it. The card just said: "Turn around."

Kiba turned around, and gasped. Just ahead of him was Shikamaru, with a lonely rose. The dog nin understood everything: someone who only wanted to have sex with him wouldn't spend money on candles and expensive sheets and a very expensive looking bunch of roses. There were too many coincidences.

"Kiba…" Shikamaru started, but Kiba placed his finger over his mouth.

"You are forgiven…" Kiba said only.

Shikamaru's eyes glittered like he had ascended to heaven, and his face made the most beautiful smile Kiba had seen anyone make. This was too real to be faked.

"I love you, Kiba…" Shikamaru said, kissing the red-tattooed boy just ahead of him.

The kiss was much more delicate and caring than his first kiss, full of lust.

When they separated, Kiba charged back, this time more lusciously, but quickly lost control to Shikamaru. Kiba just loved to be a tamed puppy.

Kiba quickly undressed his jacket and his tops. Shikamaru was surprised, but smirked.

"Needy, are we?" Shikamaru smirked, and Kiba purred, kissing Shikamaru again.

Shikamaru could but smile. His love wanted him back. Then he had a brilliant idea.

"Kiba…" He whispered on his love's ear.

"Yes, Shikamaru?" Kiba asked back.

"You know, Asuma-sensei asked if we could make a threesome." Shikamaru mentally chuckled, and just felt Kiba's face burning against his.

"He what?" Kiba nearly fainted. Asuma had been the target of his fantasies before he actually fell in love with Shikamaru. "Oh gods! What did you said?"

"I said you would love it." Shikamaru smirked, and kissed Kiba on the neck. "But now, we are here alone, so let's just focus in each other." He felt a soothing hand entering his pants, and grabbing his throbbing erection, and pumping it. "Hmmm, that feels good, faster, Kiba…" And the dog nin did as he asked, but soon stopped. Shikamaru used this moment to kiss Kiba more voraciously, and he trailed down Kiba's torso, leaving marks of hickeys behind in his way. He grabbed Kiba's erection, and pulled them down, releasing the throbbing member of the dog nin.

Kiba shivered as he felt Shikamaru's tongue slowly making its way up and down his member, very slowly, making him moan for more.

"Shikaroo…Ups." Kiba accidently called Shikamaru by the name of his deepest fantasies.

Shikamaru chuckled at this name. For some odd reason, Chouji also liked to call him that. But it never had the effect that it had when Kiba said it.

He ended up getting bored with the teasing, and placed all of Kiba's member in his mouth.

"Ahhh…" Kiba moaned loudly. "Oh shit, my mum will ear us!"

Shikamaru removed Kiba's manhood from his mouth, as he pumped it and added:

"No, she knows I am here, and we are doing this."

"She WHAT?" Kiba inquired, but he just moaned loudly again as Shikamaru placed all of Kiba's member inside his mouth, pushing Kiba to his bed softly.

"Shikaroo…" Kiba managed to call so teasingly, that Shikamaru felt a raging erection in his pants (like he didn't already had it.) "It's my turn to do that now."

Shikamaru removed Kiba's member from his mouth and rose up, taking off his shirt, pulling Kiba's hands for his groin.

Kiba massaged the zone a bit, ending up lowering Shikamaru's pants as well, releasing his member, as amazing and large as Kiba recalled it. The dog nin lost no time in placing him in his mouth.

"Gods, yes!" Shikamaru moaned, putting his hand on the back of Kiba's and speeding his action. "Oh, Kiba, I love you so much…" He gasped, feeling Kiba's lips around his erection.

Some minutes later, Kiba took the member from his mouth, and rose to kiss Shikamaru, pumping the latter's member very slowly.

"God, I love you so much, Kiba…" Shikamaru said. "Sorry for everything, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry, everything is ok…" He stared at Shikamaru. "Unless you will do the same thing now too…"

"No. Tomorrow you'll wake up with my arms wrapped around you." Shikamaru smiled, as he laid Kiba down on the bed, pulling off the remains of each other's clothes. He reached Kiba's nightstand, and took the lube out.

"Wait, that was not there!" Kiba blushed, but Shikamaru's miraculous tongue made him silence.

Shikamaru started the stretching preparation process; using one of his digits covered in lube, and introduced it in Kiba's entrance. He was very gentle, caring and slow, and reminded Kiba to focus on the pleasure only.

"God, Shikamaru…" Kiba moaned, as Shikamaru entered him with the second digit. "I love your fingers…"

"More than my cock?" Shikamaru asked, smirking.

"There's nothing better than your cock." Kiba blushed deeply, and was kissed by Shikamaru, who penetrated Kiba with the third digit.

"How do you feel?" Shikamaru asked.

"I feel ready; I want you inside me…" Kiba said, reaching for Shikamaru's member and softly stroking him.

Shikamaru moaned lightly, as he grabbed Kiba's hand and made him go a little faster.

"Oh shit, I could make you do this all night…" Shikamaru said, smiling. "But your backside is much better than your hand." Shikamaru covered his member with lube and placed its head just outside Kiba's entrance.

"Kiba, I am going in…" Shikamaru said.

"Do it." Kiba said, moaning as he felt Shikamaru's manhood sliding to his interior.

"God, I had forgotten how tight and warm you were, Kiba." Shikamaru said, moaning at every time he moved. Kiba made a strange face suddenly. "Are you ok?" Shikamaru asked worried.

"Yes, just keep going…" Kiba said.

Shikamaru get entering and slightly exiting Kiba's interior. He started speeding up a little, and just started ramming Kiba voraciously. By that time, he had already found Kiba's spot.

"Oh SHIT! SHIKAMARU! Hit there again!" Kiba shouted on the top of his lungs, drowning in pleasure.

"As you wish, sir." Shikamaru smiled, has he assaulted that spot constantly.

Kiba's animalistic screams filled the room, as he grabbed the sheets tightly, Shikamaru on the top of him, continuously penetrating him.

Just as Shikamaru felt he was about to come, Kiba shouted.

"Shit, Shikamaru, I think I am going to…" Shikamaru smiled, and grabbed Kiba's member again, stroking him with the same speed he was ramming Kiba.

Moments later, Kiba started shouting Shikamaru's name, as he came in his hand. Shikamaru lasted some trusts more, as he filled Kiba's entrance with his warm seed.

Panting, they cleaned each other up (Yukari had brought some hygienic back-up), and laid down on the bed, completely naked.

"Did you like it?" Shikamaru inquired, still panting.

"I loved it, Shikaroo." Kiba said, feeling Shikamaru's warm embrace around his body. No longer weary. In this comfort, they fell asleep, leaving all the candles lighten, which ended up dying out in the end of the night.


End file.
